The Life Of The Prodigy Siblings
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: Neji and Sasuke are brothers.Uchiha Mikoto married Hizashi Hyuga and then Fugaku Uchiha.Hiashi then places the Caged bird seal on both of them but Sasuke removes it.Neji and Sasuke leave the village and will they go to the evil Akatsuki?
1. The Escape

_**A Story about Neji and Sasuke.**_

_**This is a unique piece.**_

_**Brought to you by Sasuke's Pal.**_

_

* * *

_

It was a sunny day in Konogakure. Everything was quiet as it was October tenth. The day the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village. The Hokage was silent. A boy watched them from afar. His onyx eyes glared at the people. They were celebrating. Why on Earth are they celebrating? The other boy with lavender white eyes glanced at the onyx eyed boy. "Sasuke. We have to go." He said. Sasuke turned to face him. "Why so early?" He asked. The boy smiled. "You really do like watching." He replied. "Neji. I hate this day." Sasuke said softly. He had black hair with points on the top. He wore a blue shirt and white pants. Neji had deep brown hair. He wore a white shirt with pockets. He had blue shorts.

The truth was that Sasuke and Neji were brothers. The reason for that was their mother. Mikoto. She had married Hizashi first and had a child. Fugaku loved her and tore her from Hyuga. Then she had another child. The only reason how Sasuke and Neji found out was by Neji's Father. Sasuke lost his family due to the Fox Demon. Neji's Father took him in. "It's been long enough Sasuke." Neji said. Sasuke smiled. "Fine." He replied and followed his brother.

When they got to the Hyuga Compound it was sunset. Their day was almost over, much to Sasuke's relief. Hizashi was sitting with his brother talking. Sasuke and Neji came in the room. "Ah, Neji, Sasuke. We were waiting for you." Hiashi said. Sasuke didn't like Hiashi but was comfortable with Hizashi. Same thing with Neji. "Yes sir?" Sasuke asked politely. Hizashi gave Sasuke and Neji a look of sadness. His look was then focused on Hiashi. His eyes said to his brother, _'Please. Give them a few more years.'_ Hiashi nodded. In response his eyes replied, _'Fine but it's at your cost.'_ "Uh well. Why don't you guys go have dinner with Hinata?" Hiashi replied. Hizashi nodded. Neji could see that his father was trying to protect them from their uncle. He walked out of the room pulling Sasuke's sleeve.

"Sasuke. Something's wrong with them." He told his younger sibling. "I know. I can tell by reading their eyes. Apparently, Hiashi plans to do something to us." Sasuke replied. Smart Uchiha. Neji and Sasuke entered the room where they had dinner. Hinata was waiting. Along with Hinabi. Hizashi told Sasuke and Neji to always be kind to their cousins. They were to call them Sama. Since they are the lower branch. Sasuke wasn't even part of Hyuga. He didn't see the point. Neji sat down while Sasuke was still thinking. "Sasuke. Sit." His brother told him. "Right! Sorry!" Sasuke apologized and took a seat. "Uh- Ne-Neji. How was your day?" Hinata asked. She always stuttered. "Our day was fine Hinata-Sama." Neji answered. Hinabi glanced at Sasuke. She had a slight crush on him. "How was your day?" Hinabi asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her. "I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said defensively. "Sasuke! That's no way to talk to my daughter!" Hiashi yelled. They heard a slight rustle. Sasuke was wide eyed. Neji was surprised. The two brothers went to the scene.

They found Hizashi on the ground in pain. A green mark was on his forehead. "Neji, Sasuke, run." He said weakly. "Father!" Neji screamed. Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. "Why did you hurt him!?" He yelled at Hiashi and charged at him. Big mistake. Hiashi made hand signs and touched Sasuke's forehead. A green mark like Hizashi's appeared. Sasuke gripped his forehead in pain. Hiashi watched the scene. His somehow related son had the same mark. Neji just stood there watching his brother and Father. "Neji, I'm sorry. I tried to prevent this." Hizashi said and the light from his eyes faded. Neji cried. Sasuke cried watching this. Hiashi placed a mark on Neji. "Now you two look at me." Hiashi ordered. Sasuke didn't listen. Hiashi increased the pain on Sasuke's mark. Sasuke just looked at the floor. "What's this?" Hiashi asked. Neji looked at Sasuke. His skin was cracking. "Sasuke!" Neji yelled. Hiashi increased the pain on Neji. "**Leave my brother alone...**" Sasuke replied.

Hiashi looked over to find the Uchiha boy now having darker skin. (Most of my stories involve the curse mark Sasuke,) His eye color was red with black surrounding it. His hair was a bluish gray and he had claws and wings. Not to mention a black diamond across his face. He had hatred. The caged bird seal was gone from his forehead. Hiashi was scared at the moment. He ran to the other room to get Hinata and Hinabi. Sasuke noticed and walked over to Neji. "Everything's going to be okay." Sasuke reassured him. Neji looked up. "What happened to you?" Neji asked. "I'm not sure but let's hurry and get that mark of your head." Sasuke said and he passed out. His hands began to glow and unconsciously, he hovered around Neji's head. The green mark vanished and Sasuke opened his eyes. Neji sat up and hugged his dear brother. Sasuke changed back. He passed out slightly but had one eye open. "We have to get out of here." Sasuke replied. Neji nodded. He picked up Sasuke and walked out the door.

People glanced at Neji carrying Sasuke. "Sasuke, what do you mean by 'get out of here?'" Neji asked. "Find someplace clear without any people." Sasuke told him. Neji followed instructions. He found a place where no one was at. Sasuke smiled weakly. "We have to leave the village." Sasuke replied. Neji sat him down and Sasuke transformed again. Neji looked at Sasuke. "Okay." He said and climbed on Sasuke's back. Sasuke flapped his hand like wings and flew away from the village that had such bad memories. Tears silently rolled down Neji's face. Sasuke sobbed lightly. He missed all those who mattered. Neji was the last one left. He would protect him with his life. "Where will we go?" Neji asked. Sasuke turned his head. "Someplace safe. A place that's peaceful and we have no worries!" Sasuke said cheerfully. Neji smiled. "Exactly where is that?" He asked. Sasuke frowned. "We have to find it! But for tonight, we can stay in the forest. My wings can be used as shelter." Sasuke answered. Neji sighed. "Doesn't that form hurt?" Sasuke looked at him dead serious. "It effects my actual form. If I keep this up for too long it will become permanent." Sasuke answered. "Don't use it!" Neji said worried. "Heh. I don't care anymore. Itachi made me this way. I was actually born like this." Sasuke replied which shocked Neji. Sasuke's wings glided down to a forest pretty far from Konoha. "We'll rest here for the nigh. I'm pretty tired." Sasuke said as his wings retracted. The boy collapsed on Neji. He was still in his unusual form. Neji patted him on the back. "You sleep well." Neji said and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed! My first SasuNeji fanfic! I'm proud! Thanks for reading and please review!**

_**Sasuke's Pal**_


	2. Invitation to Join Akatsuki

_**A Story about Neji and Sasuke.**_

_**This is a unique piece.**_

_**Brought to you by Sasuke's Pal.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_

* * *

_

Early in the morning Neji woke up. Sasuke was still in his unusual state and was sleeping on top of him. He looked peaceful. Neji knew that he couldn't wait for him to wake up. Anbu might come after them. He shook Sasuke awake. "Hunh?" The little boy asked drowsily. Neji smiled. "So this is the real you?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded. "My true form since birth." He replied. Neji smiled at him. Sasuke knew that they had to move. "We should probably get going." Sasuke said as his wings came out once again. Neji saw that they were hand like. He couldn't tell in the dim light. Sasuke was quite fearsome. Neji didn't fear him though. Sasuke smiled. Neji climbed him. Sasuke launched himself in the air. They flew around.

They hovered over millions of forests. Sasuke sighed. He liked the smell of trees. He then found a den. It was pretty big and held a rock in the middle where the entrance was. (Not sounding like a good start.) Sasuke ignored the sight. He quickly flew to a river. There was forestry there as well. It also looked like it was going to rain. "It looks like we're going to have to settle for down there." Neji told his brother who nodded. They went down to the wooded area. Sasuke shielded them with his glorious wings. He fell asleep anyway.

A figure approached them. Neji saw but he had nothing to defend himself with. The only weapon was asleep. Exhausted. The figure suddenly became visible. It was a boy in a black cloak with red clouds. "Who are you?" Neji asked. The boy glanced at Sasuke. "My leader wants you to join the Akatsuki." The boy replied. He showed no sign of attacking. Neji hurried and woke up Sasuke. He opened one of his red eyes with the Sharingan. His eyes widened when he saw the man. "Itachi?" He asked. "Sasuke. I see your true form has already shown up." Itachi said with a smirk. "I thought the Fox killed you!?" Sasuke said charging at Itachi. Itachi smiled. He glanced at Neji. "I see that mother never told us about our other _brother_." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke away and walked to Neji. Sasuke glanced at them. Itachi hugged Neji. "I heard what happened." Itachi whispered. Neji looked surprised. Sasuke walked over. "You said something about Akatsuki?" Sasuke remembered. Itachi nodded. "Yeah. Would you like to join?" Itachi asked. Neji and Sasuke kept a secret. They knew everything about the Akatsuki. They nodded their heads. "Well then. Follow me." Itachi ordered. They followed. Sasuke was still tired and almost collapsed. Itachi carried him. They were joining Akatsuki.

When they got there Itachi set Sasuke down carefully. He didn't want his brother to be slung down to the ground. Neji went to Sasuke's side. "You okay?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. His red eyes closed momentarily. He opened them. "So you have brought them?" Pain asked. "Yes. They agreed to join." Itachi answered. "Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga. You've agreed?" Pain asked. "Yes." They both replied. "One thing. Sasuke doesn't want his nails painted. I don't really care though." Neji said. Pain nodded. "He won't have to. He's got claws that wouldn't even be able to be painted." Pain agreed.

Sasuke looked at his claws. He had fangs in his mouth. He knew that it was permanent. Neji saw the fangs. They were small and didn't come out of the mouth in less Sasuke did so. Neji knew that the Sasuke that was human like was far gone. All because of his Uncle. Hiashi was the reason for Sasuke's real form to appear. Itachi caught Neji thinking hardly on something. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Is there anyway that Sasuke could hide that form?" Neji asked. This didn't offend Sasuke. "Nope. You only get one chance. What exactly happened for him to turn back into that?" Itachi asked. "Hiashi placed the Caged bird seal on us and then Sasuke changed saying to leave me alone." Neji replied. His mind was all fuzzy from that night. Itachi took pity on them. "I see. So Sasuke experienced another." Itachi replied. "Funny. You guys left on October tenth. The Fox's revival." Konan said coming out of the dark shadows. Sasuke felt relaxed around the paper lady. She made origami without using her hands. Neji noticed that Sasuke was calm. So Neji knew that they were safe. "I'm sure you know me. But let's get you two to a room." Konan said as she took them. Sasuke glanced at his brother who smirked at them.

They had to share a room because of the shortage. Neji and Sasuke didn't have anything. Konan knew that they would not make it with one pair of clothes so she got some clothing and brought it to them along with their Akatsuki robes. She smiled. Neji sat on one of the beds in the room. He glanced at Sasuke who used chakra to walk on the wall. "How did you do that?!" Neji asked amazed. "I focused my chakra to my feet and now I'm walking." Sasuke answered. Neji replied with an 'oho and closed his eyes for sleep. Sasuke couldn't sleep. He kept on waking Neji up. His excuses were, 'let's play or let's explore the place!' Neji couldn't stand his brother's enthusiasm. "Enough!!! I'm tired Sasuke!" Neji yelled at the boy. His red eyes got clouded and he cried. "That's not fair! I did all I could to help you! You even woke me up when I was sleeping!" Sasuke yelled while crying. Neji realized that that wasn't the only reason why the Uchiha was crying. He had experienced a lot in his life and he just wanted to do something. Neji looked at him with a smile. The boy was still crying. Obviously he wasn't about to stop. Itachi walked in. He looked at Sasuke. "Why are you crying?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him still crying. "I don't know." He replied. Itachi pulled him in for a hug. Sasuke cried on his cloak. He didn't mind. Neji felt sorry that he started the crying. Sasuke soon stopped crying and fell asleep in Itachi's arms. Itachi sat him on the other bed. He walked out of the room. It was already nighttime? Neji hadn't realized this but fell asleep.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 2! Fast updates on the first day. I've always done that! Thank you for reading and please review!**

_**Sasuke's Pal**_


	3. Returning to Konoha!

_**A Story about Neji and Sasuke.**_

_**This is a unique piece.**_

_**Brought to you by Sasuke's Pal.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_

* * *

_

As the years pass, Neji and Sasuke were thirteen. Itachi was eighteen and the Akatsuki were after Naruto. Sasuke heard that that was the Nine tails. He got angrier. Neji looked at Sasuke. He had grown but looked like he did when he was younger. Neji was one year older than Sasuke. Sasuke's features scared the people he met if they didn't know him. Konan had treated them kindly. Sasuke was her prize. Neji was the other. She always had an eye out for Sasuke. She feared that even though some of the Akatsuki members were like him, he was the strongest. He had more chakra than Kisame.

Sasuke and Neji were sent to get Naruto. Sasuke never blamed Naruto for his loss but he blamed what was inside the boy. He planned to sacrifice his life to keep Naruto alive but get rid of the Fox. Sasuke took this thought under consideration. Sasuke didn't want to die. This was his fear. So he planned to use his child like state that he lost. That state was the only thing left. Sasuke may look gruel some, but he has a pure heart that doesn't belong with the Akatsuki. Every single jinchuuriki has not died because Sasuke used his jutsu to save them. The same jutsu that broke the Caged bird seal. So why was he in the Akatsuki? That was a question he couldn't answer.

Neji and Sasuke traveled to Konoha. There they found Naruto playing. "Should we go on ahead?" Neji asked. Sasuke shook his head. That was a yes. "Hai. Although, Neji." Sasuke stopped. The boy they were after walked over to them. Sasuke didn't move. Neji ran away. When the boy opened the bushes he screamed. Sasuke's red eyes focused. _'This boy... Something about him... I feel... I can't hurt him. Nor can I take his life even though I would revive him.'_ Sasuke thought. His mind was traveling the thoughts. He realized that he wanted to come home. He threw off the Akatsuki robe. "Do you know where Konoha is?" Sasuke asked weakly. "Sure bet'cha!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smiled. This boy was pure. To think that he's a ninja. Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked over. "Uh sir. You look kinda odd." Naruto stated. Sasuke smiled. People called him monster and vermin but never odd. "I'm from Konoha. The Uchiha clan." Sasuke spoke. Naruto's eyes widened. "You're Sasuke!" He yelled. Sasuke smiled. "I heard that you left. Why was that?" Naruto asked. "I went to live with my step-Brother. His father was killed and the killer was after me and Neji." Sasuke replied. This memory was set aside from his mind. He could care less about it. "So Sasuke. Why are you comin' home? I mean sure anyone would want to come home but why now?" Naruto asked. He had many questions. Sasuke didn't mind answering them. "I wasn't planning on coming home but you changed my opinion." Sasuke smiled. His blue lips were probably trying to resist. Naruto smiled back. "You remind me of well, me." Naruto said clutching his stomach. Sasuke frowned. He wasn't talking about the Fox was he? "Naruto. People judge you on what's inside you don't they?" He asked. He knew the answer but he wanted to see if the boy would tell the truth. "Yeah. I'm not what's inside of me." He replied. "Well, I don't judge people by what's their appearance. I judge them on their personality. I know that you're not a monster. In fact, you're a good guy. The people are are blind that they don't respect you properly." Sasuke told the boy. Naruto smiled as they entered the village.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called to a girl with pink hair. She smiled and ran to him. She freaked out when she saw Sasuke. Sasuke smiled a fake smile to hide his shame. "Who a-are you?" Sakura asked. Naruto stood up bravely. "He's Sasuke Uchiha! He's coming home and he appreciates my existence!" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Um...Hey." She replied. He could tell she was afraid. Anbu approached Sasuke. "I see that you want to take me for questioning?" Sasuke said with an eyebrow raised. They nodded. "Orders by Lady Tsunade." One of them said. "Who brought you here?" The masked one asked. "Naruto." Sasuke replied. They took Naruto and Sasuke away.

In Lady Tsunade's office she was sobbing. "The heir finally returns? And why? We actually arrested Hiashi for murder. So why hasn't Neji returned?" Tsunade asked. The door burst opened and Sasuke and Naruto came in. Tsunade smiled at the young boy. "My. This village hasn't heard of your past. Sasuke." Tsunade said as she walked to Sasuke. She hugged him. Sasuke's features began to shatter. His blue lips were now normal colored lips. His eyes were normal as everything else went to normal. Well, for a human. His skin was pail. His onyx eyes returned. Everything was what it should be. Sasuke cried quietly. Tsunade noticed. She had revived his dark soul of emptiness with compassion. She let go of him. "You saved Neji too didn't you?" She asked. He nodded. Sasuke needed comfort. He fell lopsided. Tsunade caught him. "You've been through a lot." She said as she carried Sasuke to one of her vacant rooms. Naruto had no idea why he was here. Tsunade came back after making sure Sasuke was comfortable. "Naruto. You found him? Well, that doesn't amaze me. I'm glad you found him." She said. "Why is he so important?" Naruto asked. "Naruto. He was the former heir to Uchiha. I doubt that his clan means anything to him. Sasuke probably feels safe though. That's all that matters." She said. She shooed Naruto off. He left feeling happy. "I might have a new team member for squad seven!" He yelled. Sakura was waiting for him. "Naruto!" She yelled while whacking him in the head. Naruto cried in pain. Sakura could be so mean at times. "Sakura! You know that boy!? Well, you'll probably fall in love with him! I mean, I can see why he says looks don't matter but for girls he's hot!" Naruto yelled. Sakura blushed. _'Hot?' _She thought.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 3! Thanks for reading and please review!**

_**Sasuke's Pal**_


	4. The End of Neji and Sasuke

_**A Story about Neji and Sasuke.**_

_**This is a unique piece.**_

_**Brought to you by Sasuke's Pal.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**This is short.**_

_**I'm ending this story.**_

_**But I will end this story here!**_

_**Sorry, I know this story was not my best work. I'm actually bored of it.**_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke slept in Tsunade's vacant room. Whatever she did to him he was relaxed. His mind pondered on Neji. Is he going to come back? He just disappeared like that. Leaving his brother behind. Was it because he was afraid? He highly doubt it. Sasuke opened his eyes. Tsunade was in the room. "I see that you're awake?" She asked softly. Sasuke looked at her tiredly. He was exhausted but managed to sit up. "Yeah. If you want I'll tell you about something that Konoha has to know." Sasuke replied. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Tell me." She ordered. Sasuke nodded. He always gave info without a fight. "Neji and I are in Akatsuki. I left just recently but I will tell you all that I know." Sasuke said. Tsunade's expression was surprised. "Go on." She commanded. Sasuke blinked. "They are after tailed beasts. Such as, the Nine-Tailed Fox. They seal the tails into some statue. I haven't helped out. I just revive them. Their leader is Pain but the more I look into it, it's Madara. He plans to destroy the world. But first he has to get all nine tailed beasts. Once that is done, the ten tailed beast will be revived. Madara plans to use that power to generate his abilities. This plot of his is to use Tsukuyomi on the moon and put his Mangekyou Sharingan on the moon. He will then control everything." Sasuke replied with his in depth answer. Tsunade was shocked. "You mean..." She started. "More than likely a war will begin. I want no part of it. I'm sure you don't nor does Konoha." He said for her. She bit her lip. "I see. How did you retain all this intel?" She asked. "My brother Itachi told me. He serves Madara." Sasuke said blankly.

Neji was around Konoha's borders. He went back to the bush and found Sasuke's robe. "Darn brother. He probably returned home! How can he just betray our trust?!" Neji yelled and stormed off to the hideout. (Echo. Neji doesn't return yet. I still have to figure that out.) Sasuke knew that Neji would never return. Who wouldn't. But Sasuke forgave Konoha. He wanted to have peace of mind and not be apart of the Akatsuki. He would live his life with meaning. He would be a ninja in Konoha and would be best friends with Naruto. His life would be great. Naruto just had this warm feeling and yet, a dark approach but so did Sasuke. He smiled and closed his eyes, drifting into another sleep.

When he woke up, Naruto was there smiling. "Hey! I heard you say my name!" He exclaimed. Sasuke glared at him. He hadn't registered what he said or what he heard. "Huh?" He asked. "Sasuke. Do you want to be friends? You said that you did in your sleep!" He asked. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah. I think so. But. Are you sure?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "You know the same pain I've had. It's like we were meant to be friends." Naruto stated. Sasuke was balnk but that then changed. "Naruto. Thank you." He whispered. Naruto heard it though. "Thank you for running into me." Sasuke continued. Naruto glared at him with his Uzumaki grin. "You know! I think Sakura-Chan would love you!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed. "She's yours." He replied. Naruto grinned even larger. "Yeah! I love her anyway." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. "You're bright. What's your dream?" Sasuke questioned. "To be Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yours?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't respond. "Sasuke are you okay?" He asked. Sasuke glanced at him with tears in his eyes. "Naruto. I don't have a dream. I simply only have my feelings and a friend. Nothing more but, I would like to revive my Clan. So I guess that's my dream." He said. Naruto smiled. "That's a good goal but you have to be strong!" He yelled. Sasuke had no idea where he got his enthusiasm. It was welcoming but when you're notin a good mood you could bite his head off. Sasuke was going to like living in Konoha. His old home.

* * *

**I told you that it was going to be short! I'm sorry if you liked this so much but things have to end. I want to write an awesome story that has plenty of thought in it!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

_**Sasuke's Pal**_


End file.
